This One's For You
by show-me-yours
Summary: A relationship should have trust and security. And love obviously. But their relationship only has one of these things. Will Bella and Jacob's love for each other be enough to make it through the hard times or will their rocky foundation lead to an even rockier end?
1. Chapter 1

I stole one last glance at the warm, brown scenery before pulling the window shield down; blocking my vision of the world I've lived in for my whole life. The flight attendants walked up and down between the rows of seats, their perfectly manicured appearances giving me the feeling of self-consciousness, their polite and hospitable smiles giving me a sense of discomfort.

After choosing to leave my mother, Renee and her new husband, Phil, I was starting to second-guess my actions. I didn't want to leave my home in Phoenix, I didn't want to leave my mother, and I knew I would miss the dry, sunny days, but the last thing I wanted to be was a perpetual third-wheel to Renee and Phil while they enjoyed the honeymoon phase of their married lives. Instead of offering explanations as to why I would rather not step out of my comfort zone and travel to various parts of the country watching them fawn all over each other, I figured that moving to Washington to live with Charlie, my dad, would be easier and more consistent. Besides either way, I would have had to move away from my house. Renee was crushed when she found out, but Charlie was beyond elated to hear that I was coming to live with him in the small town of Forks and I figured that it was a good time to bond with my dad, realizing that only spending a summer with him every once in a while, didn't develop the kind of father-daughter relationship most families had.

Sighing, I pull out my slightly frayed copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and begin to read. The hours shorten and blend together as the words from the pages came to life, taking me into the world where nothing mattered except for the two young lovers.

Hours later, I arrived at Port Angeles airport. Glancing around, I skim the faces in the crowd looking for Charlie. Not being able to find him, I drop my bags softly onto the floor before pulling out my phone to see if I had any messages from him. Confused after not seeing any, I start to send him a text.

"Bella!" I hear a deep, husky voice come from in front of me. Not recognizing the voice, I look up in confusion. A man with russet skin, darkened from age, was sitting in his wheelchair looking at me with excitement. His long deep, black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, revealing the creases in his face, due mostly to the fact that his smile never vanished from his face. This man looked familiar, but I could not match his face with a name, so instead I smiled politely and replied with a timid, "Hello," hoping he would introduce himself. He seemed to notice my confusion, and quickly explained that his name was Billy Black, one of Charlie's close friends, and that when I used to spend the summer here I would play with Rebecca and Rachel while we spent the day on the beach with his family. At the reminder, I immediately remembered him.

"Billy! I haven't seen you in a while, I almost didn't recognize you. Er or I guess I didn't recognize you at all… I'm sorry how've you been? Do you know where my dad is?" I ramble on whilst giving him a tight hug.

"It's no problem Bells, the last time you saw me was, what, when you were no older than seven." Pausing, he addresses my questions, "I've been great. These bones are getting old, but I think I can handle it. Charlie went to the bathroom, so he'll be back any second"

Just as Billy explains that, I see Charlie walking up to us quickly with a grin on his face.

"Hey Bells! How was the flight?" he asks me excitedly, before picking up my bags and giving me a quick one-armed hug.

"It was long but bearable," I say, following the two out to the car. They both nod in understanding, leaving us all to a comfortable silence before Charlie starts talking about the latest baseball game. Not finding any interest in the topic, I look out the window and watch the cars, buildings, and trees pass in a blur of green and brown hues.

Thirty minutes later, we pull up to a small two-story house, the house where I've spent so many summers, yet they were all much too vague for me to completely recall. After parking in the driveway, I go pick up my bags before following Charlie into the house with Billy trailing behind me. Charlie quickly shows me to my room before stating that he and Billy would be watching the baseball game downstairs.

"Okay, I think I'll unpack a little bit then look around town for a while," I say already starting to put my clothes away. Once again his only reply was a nod, before he jogs down the stairs, trying to get to the TV before the commercials ended. I liked the fact that Charlie let me have my space, he didn't hover, and for that I was grateful. Half-way through unpacking I decide that my clothes wouldn't go anywhere and that it would be nice if I took a break.

Even if it wasn't appropriate weather for swimming, I still wanted to go to the beach in La Push, a reservation just barely ten minutes away from the house. Changing out of my sweatpants, I grab a pair of jeans and a baggy worn hoodie to wear over my tanktop and pull my hair into a ponytail just in case of unwanted wind or rain. Informing Charlie of where I was going, I grab my phone, wallet, keys, and copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ planning to read while I was on the beach. Closing the door behind me, I finally acknowledge my emotions. I was sad, yes, but I was also ready for a new experience and to get away from the people and places I grew up with all my life. Staring up at the heavily clouded sky, I take an optimistic point-of-view and smile as I climb in Charlie's truck and head towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

As I near the beach, I start to notice patches of sand in the overgrown grass, indicating there was only a short distance left between the beach and I. When the quantity of grass decreased and sand took over a majority of the ground I slow the truck and park at the curb. I step out of the truck and fish for a blanket in the mess of cloth lying in the bed of the truck, before grabbing my things and heading over to the rocks to find a good place to read. To my surprise, the beach was not empty. Despite the chilling wind and the promise of rain, a large pack of boys occupied a section of the beach. All of them were a similar shade of bronze, extensively muscular, and had short black hair. The similarities continue as I noticed that they all only wore a pair of cut-off denim shorts as they passed a small football back and forth, in a game that seemed to rival the intensity of an actual professional football game. Noting the aggressiveness of their game, I opted for a spot farther down the beach, hoping that I wouldn't disturb their game. I lay my blanket out and make sure there are no folds or bumps in it before sitting and opening my book when I'm satisfied with my work. Becoming engrossed in the story, I pay no mind to the very vocal football game being played down the beach. Time passes as the sun begins to descend from its place in the sky making it exceedingly more difficult to read.

Choosing to pack up and leave before it becomes impossible to find my truck, I gather my belongings and head in the direction of where I came. Hugging the blanket to my chest as the cold air bites at my face; my mind strays to the group of guys that were occupying the beach before I arrived. It seemed odd that they could be so scantily dressed in this weather and just carry on like it was nothing. Or how they tackled each other harder than pro-football players did, without a single bit of padding to absorb the impact. Arriving at my truck, I allow my eyes to pan across the scenery, taking in what I could with the little amount of light I had to work with. Miles of sand stretched on to my right, while the view to my left was blocked the by outer edge of a dense forest. Dark waves filled the silence as they crashed against the cliffs in the distance, and even more so as they made their way farther up the sand as if the moon itself was violently tugging at the waves before letting them recoil back to the rest of the sea. My observations were disturbed by the ruffling of leaves and swaying of branches in the forest near where I was standing. Letting out a gasp of surprise, I end up dropping the blanket. I watch the forest for a minute longer, waiting to see if maybe the creature that caused the interruption would make an appearance. With every second that passed, nothing but ocean waves fill my ears, and the forest seems to still before my eyes. Assuming that a small squirrel or rabbit caused the noises I take a deep breath before calmly climbing into my truck and turning on my ignition. Feeling exceedingly safer in the confines of my locked vehicle, I turn on my headlights and search the expanse of trees once again. My breathe gets caught in my throat and my body locks up as I take in what I see. The glow of my headlights has illuminated two bright eyes not quite hidden from my view. Large and round with light honey irises, I relish in the beauty of them. These eyes were way too big to be that of a deer, yet too far apart to belong to an actual person. This proved to be further puzzling because these eyes could not have been anything but human. No longer wanting to stick around I quickly shake the thought and speed away, not looking back to see the enormous head of a wolf, poke out of the bushes as it sniffed the air.

I arrived home in record time, cutting what should have been a fifteen minute drive nearly in half. Hurriedly greeting Charlie as I run up the stairs, I finally let myself think back to what had happened. The eyes were hauntingly beautiful, and although I had no evidence to tell me otherwise, I was thoroughly convinced that those eyes belonged to a human. Refusing to believe this, I shake my head, as if these thoughts would just fly right out of my mind; I grab my toiletry bag and head to my bathroom. Turning the temperature of the water up to near scalding levels, I step in the shower and let the water burn trails down my back, relaxing each muscle as it passed my shoulder blades and each vertebrae of my spine. Lathering shampoo in my hair I begin to think about my current friend situation, or lack of. In a matter of days I'll be starting my first day at Forks High School as a new student, knowing no one. To make matters worse, my social skills, if I can call them that, are so mediocre that I feel bad for anyone that chooses to come up and attempt a conversation with me. Dismissing the thought, I rinse out the shampoo and apply a large amount of conditioner to my waist length hair. Once finished with my shower, I wrap a towel around myself and make my way down the hall to my bedroom. Sliding into my pajamas, I hear a loud, defined howl echo through the night, making me jump in surprise. I didn't know Forks had an animal problem. But then again, I didn't know a lot about Forks to begin with. I vowed to myself that first thing tomorrow morning, I would ask Charlie if these animals were a threat. Feeling determined I slipped into an easy sleep.

**A/N Hi guys **** Thank you so much for reading this! I can't say I'm entirely happy with this chapter but as things develop I'm sure it'll become easier to write. Next chapter will be out soon x**


End file.
